<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Classic Sci-Fi Couple by m_feys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868643">That Classic Sci-Fi Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_feys/pseuds/m_feys'>m_feys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Star Trek References, and by that i mean you can accurately compare them to kirk and spock, jack and ianto are just hitting all the right tropes, thats all really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_feys/pseuds/m_feys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Kirk</em> and <em>Spock</em>?” he asked, bewildered, having expected this to be the set-up for some lewd joke.</p><p>Jack only grinned brilliantly at him, “perfect, right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Classic Sci-Fi Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sad so im putting janto fluff into the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have <em>the</em> best matching costumes for us!” Jack exclaimed behind him, and Ianto turned expectantly, already steeling himself for whatever outlandish thing Jack was going to suggest.</p><p>A phone was shoved in his face, and Ianto’s eyes widened in shock as he deciphered what he was being shown.</p><p>“<em>Kirk</em> and <em>Spock</em>?” he asked, bewildered, having expected this to be the set-up for some lewd joke.</p><p>Jack only grinned brilliantly at him, “perfect, right?”</p><p>Ianto blinked at him, and judging by the fact Jack hadn't broken down into laughter by this point, he was being genuine. “You know, for an immortal, time-traveling, gunslinger from the future you still manage to be a complete dork,” Ianto observed.</p><p>Jack’s expression soured, “oh, that’s rich coming from you,<em> 'Jones-Ianto-Jones’</em>.”</p><p>Ianto could feel his cheeks go warm as he pressed his lips thin, “at least that had a context, any <em>particular</em> reason for this?”</p><p>“Gwen is having a costume party,” Jack pointed out sounding amused now, “she told us <em>this morning</em>,” he emphasized.</p><p>Oh, right, this morning when Gwen had popped into Jack’s office... <em>Right</em> as Ianto gave him his coffee. Some mornings he just liked to watch Jack drink his coffee, it was a simple fascination to do with seeing him savor it and hearing all the warm happy noises he made. Who could blame him for getting slightly distracted? This was<em> Jack</em> they were talking about, he was <em>made</em> for being distracting.</p><p>“Oh, right,” he agreed, still having no idea what she’d said, though he could remember in perfect detail the way Jack's throat had moved as he took a sip from the mug. Curse his immaculate memory.</p><p>“<em>So</em>,” Jack went on, clearly unconvinced that Ianto actually knew what he was talking about. “We should go dressed as them,” he explained, walking him through it and pushing the phone in his direction once more. Ianto rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, well, my hair’s not going to do <em>that,</em>” he said pointedly looking down at the slick bangs the alien character was sporting.</p><p>“So we’ll get you a wig,” Jack said with a shrug, unfazed.</p><p>“Any special reason you wanted to be these two, <em>Captain</em>?” he drawled the title and watched as Jack’s smile stretched.</p><p>“Don’t you already know, Mr. Jones?” Jack wondered in return, smirking at him.</p><p>“Spacefaring Captain from the future, big flirt, good leader,” Ianto mused, “that might ring a few bells,” he said lightly.</p><p>“And the unshakable man at his side, stoic, sassy, hidden depths. Sound familiar?” Jack spoke in turn, his lips curling affectionately with each word. It was almost too much.</p><p>“Just a bit,” he breathed, unable to pull his eyes away from Jack beaming at him, though he wasn't sure he could survive much longer under the shining attention.</p><p>“Besides, if you watched the show, you’d know those two were <em>a thing</em>,” he said with a wrinkle of his nose, still grinning wildly.</p><p>“My mum watched it,” Ianto told him with a half-shrug.</p><p>“Your mum has good taste,” Jack informed him.</p><p>“Not in men,” Ianto joked dryly.</p><p>“Well, good thing she didn’t pass that on,” Jack responded.</p><p>“Good thing,” he agreed, voice low and smiling at him softly as Jack smiled sweetly in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started as a halloween idea but then i realized Halloween in the UK isn't like it is in the US so i was like....... uuuuuuuh costume party??</p><p>anyway i wrote this a few weeks ago but i was talking about star trek the other day and im sad today so here it is, its just a lil bit of fluff but i hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>